Un coup de baguette
by septentrion
Summary: Severus gagne le premier prix lors d'une compétition inter-Mangemorts. Crack!fic à ne pas prendre au sérieux.


_Ecrit pour sevysnow et gracieusement relu et corrigé par zazaone._

_Ne rêvez pas, écrire de la fanfiction ne rapporte rien._

* * *

Le soleil brillait, radieux, au-dessus des pelouses impeccables du Manoir Malfoy en ce lundi de Pentecôte justement rendu à son statut de jour férié grâce au décret 98/205 paru deux mois plus tôt au journal officiel du monde magique. Cette promesse électorale, tenue il faut le noter, avait fortement concouru au succès dans les urnes du nouveau ministre de la magie Elvis Presseles, Tom Jedusor de son nom de naissance. Pour fêter ce succès pas du tout inattendu (quelle brillante idée que d'employer les détraqueurs comme assesseurs !), ce dernier avait décidé d'organiser un tournoi interne à son parti le PMU, parti des Mangemorts unifiés. L'idée avait rencontré un franc succès ; il avait été plus difficile cependant de trouver un type d'épreuve qui fasse l'unanimité.

— Qui peut torturer un Moldu sans le tuer le plus longtemps ! avait immédiatement suggéré Bellatrix.

— Bella ! s'était exclamée Narcissa. L'événement sera couvert par _La gazette du sorcier_ ! Tu imagines le scandale ? La société sorcière n'est pas prête encore pour ce genre de chose.

Bella s'était renfrognée et n'avait plus ouvert la bouche de toute la réunion.

— Un concours de coiffure, avait proposé Lucius.

— Lucius, vous moqueriez-vous de moi ? siffla Elvis.

Oups ! Lucius avait oublié que le ministre portait une perruque.

— Qu'en pensez-vous, Severus ? demanda Elvis en se tournant vers fidèle conseiller.

Severus déclara d'un air trop impassible pour être vrai :

— Ce que vous déciderez me conviendra parfaitement, monsieur le Ministre.

— Monsieur le Ministre, souffla Pettigrow avec obséquiosité depuis le pied de table auquel il était attaché, pourquoi pas un concours de danse ?

La réunion était partie en vrille et avait viré au cauchemar à partir de là. Les idées les plus farfelues avaient jailli de la bouche des Mangemorts décidés à briller en présence de leur maître. Depuis le lac des cygnes jusqu'au sirtaki en passant par la danse du ventre et les danses tribales africaines, tout y était passé. Draco avait même osé suggérer un concours de majorettes afin de pouvoir exposer ses jambes épilées de près. Les arguments se mirent à voler au-dessus de la table sous forme de sortilèges plus ou moins malveillants, chacun essayant de mettre en avant son idée.

— Vous savez, Draco (le silence tomba sur la salle de réunion aussi sûrement qu'un Gryffondor dans un piège), votre idée de majorette n'est pas si stupide, remarqua Elvis.

Un sourire niais d'autosatisfaction se peignit sur les traits du blond.

— Néanmoins, je ne suis pas sûr que voir les cuisses de certains (les Carrow remuèrent sur leur siège) enserrées de bas résille soit très vendeur dans l'opinion sorcière, poursuivit le Ministre. En revanche, un concours de manipulation de baguette, un peu comme du twirling à la manière de ces demoiselles moldues mais sans le déshabillé, me paraît approprié. Vous pourrez ainsi prouver que votre talent ne réside pas seulement dans l'art des courbettes. Sur ce, la séance est levée !

Et c'est ainsi que Severus se retrouva sous le soleil de juin, une tache noire au milieu des paons blancs, ces oiseux onéreux qui hantaient le parc du Manoir Malfoy. Il observait les performances de ses adversaires. Bellatrix, vêtue d'une combinaison de plongée noire, lançait à contrecœur sa baguette et la rattrapait du bout des doigts sous les applaudissements de la foule assise dans les gradins. Lucius se plaindrait d'ailleurs pendant des mois de sa pelouse abîmée. Draco avait opté pour la tenue de majorette complète, depuis les bottes lacées jusqu'au chapeau à plume et le bâton à deux boules (cela avait sûrement un sens freudien quelque part) et son anatomie fut abondamment appréciée par les spectatrices. Au moins, son applaudimètre compenserait le fait qu'il ait laissé tomber son bâton trois fois (sûrement qu'une autre explication freudienne se cachait derrière ce fait). Les Carrow firent un numéro en duo qui servit surtout à mettre en valeur leur silhouette empesée tandis que les roulements de bassin de Yaxley ne provoquèrent que des sifflets peu flatteurs.

Finalement le tour de Severus vint. Il avait choisi un sobre morceau de guitare acoustique pour accompagner sa performance et avait gardé sa traditionnelle robe noire. Il n'allait tout de même pas s'abaisser à s'habiller en drag-queen, enfin, pas en public. Il arpenta le podium comme sa salle de classe, se pencha en avant de temps à autre comme pour inspecter une potion suspecte, lança et tourna sa baguette dans tous les sens comme pour éteindre un feu sous un chaudron ou faire disparaître une potion suspecte. Ce n'était pas si difficile, après tout. Toutes ces années à enseigner des cornichons allaient enfin payer. En trois minutes, Severus finit sa démonstration et salua machinalement les spectateurs et le jury. Il allait descendre du podium lorsque quelque chose le fit s'arrêter.

Silence. Le silence avait pris possession de la foule. Un applaudissement timide se fit entendre, suivi d'un autre, puis d'un autre, puis d'un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Il fallut une minute à Severus pour reprendre ses esprits, saluer à nouveau ses admirateurs et quitter l'estrade. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas cet effet-là sur les premières années ? Décidément, les mystères de l'enseignement lui resteraient à jamais impénétrables. Il reprit sa place près des paons et attendit avec impatience la fin de l'après-midi.

Le temps de délibération du jury fut l'occasion de socialiser un peu. Non pas que Severus eut le choix en la matière, mais il se retrouva environné de poules caquetantes dès que les concurrents eurent terminé, toutes plus déterminées les unes que les autres à gagner son attention sans réaliser que leur héros préférait un langage articulé à n'importe quel œil de biche ou exclamation débile sur son « port altier ». En apercevant quelques décolletés plongeants offerts à l'appréciation de son regard, Severus regretta néanmoins que sa libido fût autant tributaire de son cerveau.

— Severus ! l'interpella Lucius, qui s'était frayé un chemin dans le poulailler. Le jury a délibéré, les résultats vont être annoncés.

Reconnaissant de l'interruption, Severus suivit son ami de trente ans au pied du podium, où se trouvaient déjà les autres candidats.

— Mes chers amis, lança le Ministre, la voix amplifiée par un i_Sonorus_/i, notre après-midi festive touche à sa fin. Ce fut un grand moment de fraternisation pour le PMU et le moyen de montrer à la population qui nous a fait confiance (un toussotement ou deux s'élevèrent de la foule) que nous ne sommes pas des monstres, juste des êtres humains comme tout le monde (personne n'osa toussoter cette fois). Maintenant, mademoiselle Ombrage va nous annoncer les trois gagnants de la compétition de twirling.

Severus grogna intérieurement ; ne voilà-t-il pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait déjà sorti le crapaud rose des cartons ?

— Monsieur le Ministre, dit Dolorès Ombrage de sa voix fausse de petite fille, c'est un honneur pour moi que d'être à vos côtés en cet après-midi.

Elle accompagna sa déclaration d'un sourire supposé mielleux mais qui ne fit qu'accentuer sa ressemblance à un batracien. Elle reprit la parole :

— Alors, en troisième position, nous avons Rabastan Lestrange.

Sous les applaudissements, Rabastan s'avança pour recevoir une médaille de bronze qui n'était pas sans rappeler les médailles des compétitions sportives moldues.

— En seconde position, nous avons Draco Malfoy.

Cette fois, des huées accompagnaient les applaudissements. Il était clair que seule la plastique, un peu de corruption aussi peut-être, de l'héritier Malfoy lui avait permis de gagner des points auprès du jury et qu'une partie des spectateurs (aucune spectatrice cependant) désapprouvaient la décision. Toujours est-il que Draco reçut sa médaille en argent avec grâce, poussant l'obséquiosité jusqu'à embrasser Ombrage.

— Et enfin, en première position, poursuivit Ombrage d'une voix à donner du diabète à un troupeau de pachydermes, nous avons Severus Snape !

Severus en fut bouche bée, dévoilant ainsi un superbe terrain de jeu pour dentistes. Le premier prix ? Il avait obtenu le premier prix ? Comme un automate, il gravit les marches du podium et s'approcha de la tâche rose, laquelle dévoila à son tour deux rangées d'émail noirci. Avec un peu de raideur car il répugnait à s'approcher du nabot vêtu de tweed rose, il se pencha vers Ombrage et reçut autour du cou la médaille d'or. Il ne put d'ailleurs retenir une grimace de dégoût à voir la figure de cette dernière de près. Par chance, elle ne le remarqua pas.

A peine redressé, Severus reçut une grande claque dans le dos qui faillit le faire choir dans la foule en bas.

— Mon cher Severus, susurra le Ministre, sûrement vous avez quelque chose à dire à propos de cet honneur ?

Honneur ? Quel honneur ? Ah, oui, la médaille.

— Bien sûr, monsieur le Ministre.

Après tout, on ne refusait rien au Ministre sous peine que ce soit la dernière chose qu'on fît en ce bas monde. Severus s'éclaircit donc la gorge sur un ton grave et viril pour bien se différencier des tons enfantins de Dolorès Ombrage.

— J'étais venu aujourd'hui pour démontrer la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la manipulation du bâton, commença-t-il sur un ton faussement doucereux. Il ne s'agit pas que d'agiter sa baguette magique sans rime ni raison. Il y a de la beauté dans le délicat mouvement du poignet ou le tourbillon d'une baguette qui ensorcelle et hypnotise. C'est donc pour moi un grand honneur en effet que de recevoir cette médaille aujourd'hui.

Severus eut un sentiment d'autosatisfaction : il n'avait pas perdu l'art d'improviser des discours vides de sens et flatteurs. Il lui fallut ensuite subir les applaudissements et autres accolades de rigueur lors de telles manifestations avant de pouvoir s'éclipser vers sa maison de Spinner's End. Là, il mit sa médaille toute fraîche acquise au fond d'un tiroir. Avant de refermer celui-ci, il regarda une dernière fois le cercle de métal. Cela n'avait pas été très amusant de gagner cette compétition, mais au final cela en avait valu la peine. Le Ministre, impressionné par sa prestation, lui avait promis la direction de Poudlard à la rentrée prochaine. Severus était impatient de voir la tête de Dumbledore lorsque celui-ci apprendrait qu'il ne serait plus que directeur adjoint…


End file.
